Electragis
The Electragis (エレクトラジス, Erekutorajisu) is a territorial Bird Wyvern that can be found inhabiting caves. However, studies have shown that the Electragis also enjoys areas above-ground, as long as it is within 40M of it's cave or other reasons (Hunting, Thunderstorm). Physiology Electragis are very aquiline in appearance. Its aquiline wings and tail, feathers with a shimmering metallic sheen, and clawed avian feet give the impression of a giant bird, with the obvious exception of metal spikes appearing along it's back and eyebrows, as well as a mouth and head structure similar to the MUTOs. While the inattentive eye may confuse an Electragis for a Bazelguese, given their similar stature, Electragis are actually a bit larger than their fiery cousins and are more territorial than aggressive. Thunder Wings also do not have wing membranes. Electragis emanate sparks, a result of their feathers being made of a substance similar to copper and electricity passing between the feathers. Most of their bodies are covered in metallic feathers, except for it's head, which is scaly in order to take impacts when it slams it's head into the ground in one of it's attacks. Behavior Electragis, when not battling, tend to glide gracefully around their territory, which is usually a 40M circle around a Cave Entrance, periodically clinging to a tree and poking it. When it is time to hunt, Thunder Wings will leave their territory to hunt Aptonoths and other medium-sized herbivores. Of Course, they wouldn't just leave their territory unattended, usually dropping a few of their feathers on the ground and charging them, turning them into shock mines. Ecological Behaviors Placement In Food Chain The Electragis are Apex-Predators, though often come into competition with Bazelguese, something common to find as both are capable of flight. Electragis go after Aptonoths, and usually ignore larger game, unless they don't have a choice. In dire circumstances, Electragis have been known to attack Bazelguese, Great Jagras, Kulu-Ya-Ku, Pukei-Pukei, and even Anjanths, showing that they aren't too choosy of what they eat. Behavior to other Monsters Electragis will protect their territory to the death, never backing down or relenting. Anything that trespasses is usually given a warning in the form of a painful zap, but if the intruder fails to take the hint, the monster will attack and tear apart the attacker with devastating attacks. Tracks A Telltale sign of whether a Electragis is in the area is to first lick your finger and hold it up in the air. If there is a mild tingle, it's likely that a Electragis has passed by. As for ground tracks, Look for talon scrapes and Copper Feathers, they might indicate a Electragis trail. Cutscenes Cave Encounter Upon entry of a Electragis occupied Cave, The Hunter will lick their finger and hold it up to track wind, instead getting a tingling sensation that appears to get stronger as the Hunter heads forward. Lightning begins to arc periodically in their surroundings until the tingling turns into a painful static charge. The Hunter wipes off their fingers and looks around the area, before tripping over the wing of the creature. This causes the monster to stir and awaken. The Beast gives an intense glare as it shakes off the sleepiness before screeching. The Hunt is on! This cutscene is skipped after the first entry. Combat Main Attacks * Thunder Shot - The creature focuses it's the electricity coursing through it's body and fires an explosive shot of lightning. This attack is also used when the Thunder Wing hunts. * Shoo, Shoo! - If the electragis is tired, It will fly into the air and wave it's wings forward, causing a powerful air current to slow down and potentially send away a hunter. * Hammer-Head '''- Raising it's head up and giving a caw, it proceeds to slam it's head into the ground, getting closer to it's target, like a giant hammer. There is a reason for having a thick skull covered in scales. If the target is hit 3 times in a row, Their attack and defense decrease. * '''Thunder Claws - The monster takes flight, directing energy to it's claws, before dropping, claws first, into the target. Electricity lingers in the area for 5 seconds, causing anything that walks on it for too long to be inflicted with paralysis. Enraged Attacks * Isolated Thunder Bird '''- The Electragis lets loose a bubble of electricity and shambles towards the target, staring down at them with it's menacing eyes. If the Hunter is caught in it for too long, paralysis will follow. * '''Wrestling Shake - The creature attempts to grab the hunter. If it does so, it will proceed to shake them, causing defense down. * Zap Hammer - Focusing it's energy into it's head, the Electragis will proceed to hit it's head against the ground, with the added effect of paralysis. Like Hammer-Head, if the target is hit 3 times in a row, their attack and defense decreases * Mega Screech - Periodically, the Thunder Bird will rear it's head up and roar, creating a powerful screech that knocks down the hunter unless they wear high enough level ear-plugs (HG and above.). * Lightning Purge - The Electragis flies up, energy arcing amongst it's feathers as it charges Lightning Purge for around a 7 second period. The Hunter must use that precious time to find cover or brace for the worst, as the Electragis will open it's mouth and fire an extremely large beam. As the name suggests, this will purge the Electragis of it's energy, sending it into a tired state. Tired Attacks * Fly - With the energy it has left, the Thunder Bird will fly up into the air, unreachable by melee weapons, and send down weakened Thunder Shots. If the fight has gone on for too long, the Thunder Bird will attempt to flee. * Rock Slide - The Electragis prepares to charge into the hunter. After scraping it's talons into the ground, it will rush toward the target in a straight line. If they miss, It is likely they will hit a wall and cause a massive rockslide. Rage and Tired States Rage State: Electricity arcs rapidly around the creature's body. Periodically, it will perform a Godzilla Roar, knocking down the hunter unless they wear high level ear-plugs. Tired State: The Creature's electric arcs appear infrequently, and it dodges more often than attacking. Ecology Taxonomy (I am not very well versed with the Taxonomy of MH, so I apologize for the lack of taxonomy here) Ecological Niche Electragis are Carnivorous Bird Wyverns, attacking herbivores of any size like Aptonoths, which they prefer over other animals. However, it's not uncommon to see an Anjanth being attacked by a ELectragis, seeing as how the bird is an apex predator. However, if they spy carrion that has been sitting around for a while, they won't hesitate and will dive down to grab the body, acting as cleanup crew. The species faces competition from the Bazelguese, and it's usually a risky, if not exciting, study to make to observe fire fight lightning. Biological Adaptations Seeing as there is a great amount of energy and dangerous monsters on the New World, the Electragis has evolved metallic feathers to allow transmission and focussing of it's electricity, which must be recharged by thunder storms. It's body is built to take hits from electric-based attacks, hence it's nigh-immunity to the element AND why it likes to get hit by Lightning. The Electragis is also fairly intelligent and expresses curiosity, often investigating old camp-sites. This intelligence is what allows the monster to create fairly sophisticated traps, usually involving their feathers giving a powerful shock. Of course, they are still animals, and an Electragis found outside of it's territory will usually run off in the sight of a hunter, despite the fact that they can fight well in nearly all conditions. Except water, they aren't a fan of it. It's head structure is similar to that of the MUTOs from Godzilla, but lacking the large gap between the lower and upper jaw. The head, if you look at it right, is very much like a giant hammer, allowing the Electragis to cause rockslides just by slamming it's head into the wall. This head is covered in spikes that appear on the eyebrow and the bottom of the jaw, as well as the back of it's head. Female Electragis possess a lighter metallic sheen, similar to that of steel or aluminum, than the Male's copper sheen. The female is also larger and more ferocious than the male. Habitat Range Electragis hang around caves, for reasons currently unknown, and set up a cascade of traps within the 40M area of their territory. While they can adapt to different cave conditions, the Electragis will avoid anything too close to water or prone to flooding, as water's conductive properties may cause it's stored electricity to emanate into the water, causing an electric hazard. This explains why the creature hangs it's lower jaw into the water, before raising it's head to allow the water to run down it's throat. Behavior The Electragis isn't aggressive, and as long as your not on it's home turf, it will ignore the hunter. When you get within 20 M of it's territory boundary, however, the Electragis will express concern over how close you are, turning it's head toward you and giving a light caw. If within 10 M, the Electragis will start giving mild shocks. Right at the border, the Electragis will give you one last chance to leave. This behavior primarily stems from it's territorial nature, as it will defend the cave with it's life. Interactions with other Monsters Low Level Aptonoth The Electragis will attack the Aptonoth on sight, taking a herd member up in it's claws. If one were to follow where the Electragis flies off to, they will see the Lightning Bird zapping the Aptonoth to death. After this, the Monster will start eating the corpse. Carves Trivia * An Electragis's Screech sounds a lot like Godzilla's 2014 Roar. * The Electragis design was inspired by the Bazelguese, the peregrine falcon, the Hive Guardians from Priest (2011), The MUTO, and Godzilla ** The authors thought process: You know what would be cool? A Bazelguese and a MUTO with lightning powers. But wait, unlike the Bazelguese lives within caverns and is more territorial than aggressive. Speaking of aggressive, It isn't exactly choosy with it's meals and will hunt anything it can if it needs too... Like an ANJANTH! It should also have a really menacing roar, since it isn't just a giant bird... Wait a minute. I can use Godzilla's roar and amp up the volume, while mixing it with the Hive Guardian growl! Genius! * Electragis prefer Aptonoths to other prey, but as said before, they aren't choosy. * The Zeus Birds like being tickled underneath their chin, assuming you can actually get there. * There is a version of the Electrogis called an Apex Electrogis. While there are no changes, aside from the red lightning arcs, Apex Electrogis hunt higher level creatures, from Anjanths, Great Jagras, Rathalos, and even each other! * An unattended Electrogis cave usually means the bird is out wandering. If you stick around too long, it may come back and attack on sight. * Electrogis are unable to fly in closed spaces * The original name of the Electrogis was the Thunder Wing. This was later changed. ** They were also originally True Wyverns, even though they possessed features of Bird Wyverns. Theme * Standard Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Be9xb9OO49A * Tired Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dwoi6-8UFQI * Rage Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oyeOKqRGd_E I claim no ownership of the themes above. All rights go to the respective owners. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Subnauticatracer Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Paralysis Monster